Yakumo Vive
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: De nuevo, enterra necesita a los que salvarón su destino una vez... pero los guardines no contaban con lo que podría acabar con su misión... el amor
1. Default Chapter

**Yakumo Vive  
Capitulo 1: Nuevas amenazas**

En donde se encontraba la tumba de la humana Yakumo, una silueta de un ser alado esta justo enfrente y otra sombra se ve sentada junto a la tumba...  
Yuwi –que triste, la señorita Yakumo demostró gran valor.  
Angelo –desde que eres la guardiana de esta galaxia té ah interesado esta historia.  
Yuwi –es que no sé porque esta historia se me hace triste.  
Angelo –eres muy extraña, espero que no pienses en Shuro  
Yuwi –cállate, sé bien que no puedo enamorarme.  
Angelo –esta bien, ¿sabes porque estamos aquí?  
Yuwi –Si, Hay un nuevo enemigo, necesitamos la ayuda de los que salvaron esta galaxia y nuestros poderes no son suficientes, lo sé  
Angelo –necesitamos a la humana Yakumo y a los enterricolas Saago, Kutaru y Mushra  
Yuwi –entonces... ¿para qué me necesitan?  
Angelo –Tu eres la guardiana, además debes revivir a Yakumo  
Yuwi –supongo que también tendré que reunirlos, bueno lo haré  
Angelo –me tengo que ir Yuwi, regresare pronto, encárgate de todo.  
Yuwi –nos vemos Angelo, muy bien comencemos –la mujer con alas roció un polvo brillante sobre la tumba –vida te doy, de la muerte te regreso, vuelve a este mundo... Yakumo.

La extraña guardiana espero hasta que una luz salió de la tumba y la tierra se estremeció, una mano salió de la tierra, la guardiana abrió la tierra y Yakumo salió de ahí...

Yakumo –estoy en... ¿quién eres tu?  
Yuwi –Soy la guardiana de la galaxia de la vía láctea, mi nombre es Yuwi, y necesito tu ayuda.  
Yakumo –y mis amigos?  
Yuwi –no te preocupes, están viajando buscando a Mushra.  
Yakumo –quien es el nuevo enemigo?  
Yuwi –no lose, los guardianes no me lo dijeron, pero es él más poderoso que enterra haya visto  
Yakumo –como los encontraremos? A mis amigos  
Yuwi –no se preocupe, justo en este momento están por llegar  
Yakumo –que? ¿A que te refieres?  
Binka –hace mucho tiempo que no visitábamos a Yakumo, hace ya unos 6 años  
Saago –tienes razón, estabamos buscando a Mushra pero...  
Yakumo –Binka, Saago y Kutaru! Amigos.  
Binka –es... ¡Yakumo!  
Yuwi –aun falta Mushra  
Saago –Yakumo... te ves igual que hace 6 años.  
Yakumo –mis amigos que gusto verlos de nuevo.  
Binka –Yakumo! Estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo, ¿ah? ¿Quién es ella?  
Yuwi –ten mas respeto a la guardiana de esta galaxia... es decir, mi nombre es Yuwi, tenemos que buscar a Mushra, porque hay un nuevo enemigo, mas fuerte que el último...  
Kutaru –Otro enemigo? Si todavía falta Mushra eso quiere decir que aun esta vivo.  
Saago –entonces tendremos que buscarlo.  
Yuwi –no será necesario, de hecho esto fue planeado.  
Mushra –eres tu, Yuwi, tanto tiempo, ah, Yakumo –abrió sus ojos de par en par al verla  
Yakumo –Mushra, no te había visto desde que...  
Mushra –es cierto, estuve vagando y hoy te vine a visitar  
Yuwi –es extraño, la dirección a cambiado, ahora el camino es hacia el norte...  
Yakumo –que encontraremos en el norte?  
Yuwi –eso es lo que lo hace emocionante  
Mushra –se nota que encontraste la excusa perfecta para divertirte  
Yuwi –no molestes –dijo mirando hacia el Sol.

Después de caminar un rato, nuestros héroes llegaron a un lago, un chico con alas parecidas a las de un murciélago, con cabello negro, alto, delgado y de ojos dorados admiraba la luna en el centro del lago...

Yuwi –(en voz baja) Shuro... estas aquí  
Shuro –que su... ¡Yuwi! Eres tu –el chico se incorporo y corrió a donde estaba la chica Yuwi  
Yuwi –Shuro, te extrañe tanto –la guardiana corrió a su encuentro

Shuro cargo a Yuwi tomándola por la cintura, dando vueltas para luego abrazarla...

Kutaru –que extraño, su tono de voz cambio de un momento a otro  
Saago –tienes razón, antes su tono de voz era más fuerte  
Mushra –Shuro... el ángel negro, el es el nuevo enemigo  
Yakumo –Mushra... entonces ella...  
Mushra –ten cuidado Yakumo, este sujeto es muy peligroso  
Shuro –ella es la humana Yakumo, y el Mushra, el guardián...  
Yuwi –Shuro no, mi misión es protegerlos para derrotar al nuevo enemigo  
Shuro –se ve que Angelo no te contó nada, yo soy el nuevo enemigo de los guardianes  
Yuwi –entonces tu eres mi enemigo, no tengo otra opción mas que destruirte y traer la paz de nuevo, no importa el precio.  
Mushra –Kutaru, Saago debemos usar nuestra hiperforma  
Yakumo –debe haber otra salida, la violencia no arreglara nada  
Shuro –Siempre buscando la paz, pero hay veces en las que no se puede evitar la batalla  
Yakumo –Siempre se puede evitar  
Shuro –No, las batallas no se pueden evitar  
Yuwi –Yakumo es una humana que cree que la paz se puede conseguir sin batallas, ella tiene un corazón puro, pero en cambio la verdad es otra, las batallas son para definir el control  
Yakumo –pero Yuwi...

Mushra usa de nuevo sus poderes de guardián y ataca a Shuro destruyendo gran parte del bosque que estaba en los alrededores, Yakumo ayudaba a Mushra con sus poderes del meteorito, los demás como de costumbre estaban para apoyar a nuestro guardián Mushra...

Yuwi –si van a pelear háganlo fuera de aquí –prácticamente los ataco a los 2 pero no destruyo nada  
Mushra –El ángel de alas negras... ¿A qué has venido?  
Shuro –lo sabes bien, pero lo mío no es con una humana, yo no deseo poder, odio sus reglas, jamás seguí el sistema y jamás lo haré, Angelo, él es verdadero creador de este caos  
Yuwi –no dañaran a la naturaleza...

_Nota de la autora: Perdonen me falta inspiración, no sé si le haré continuación o no, pero, espero que les haya gustado ^_^ Les doy un descanso a los de la sección de digimon jejeje._

_Muchos Miaus para ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!!_


	2. Las lágrimas del angel negro

Yakumo Vive  
Capitulo 2: Las lágrimas del ángel negro: Recuerdos de un dulce pasado

****

Tanto Mushra como Shiro estaban exhaustos, ninguno de los dos se rendía, mantenían la batalla, tal vez sus poderes era los mismos... pero si era así el combate debía haber terminado, pero aún esa batalla que tenían consigo mismos les restaba poder y decisión 

Yakumo –Mushra... –sus ojos brillaban por la suave luz de la luna –recuerdas la última batalla ¿verdad?  
Mushra –Claro que sí... –murmuró viéndola fijamente –jamás olvidaría nuestro pasado  
Yakumo –Mushra, hay algo que debes saber –hizo una pausa para mirar a su enemigo –no te recuerda algo esta situación?  
Mushra –no sé a que te refieres con eso...  
Yakumo –Mira bien Mushra, a mí me recuerda cuando tú y yo estabamos juntos... cuando me protegías –sonrió –los días cuando buscábamos Shinzo...

Mushra miró de nuevo la escena, miró a Shuro, que tan solo lo miraba a él, después bajo su mirada a Yuwi, entonces supo a lo que se refería Yakumo, Yuwi y Shuro le recordaba sus batallas con Yakumo, ella pidiendo que el estuviera bien y él peleando por ella. Entonces ese, era el momento definitivo, se decidiría quien era el ganador...

Mushra –Este será tu fin  
Shuro –Inténtalo si puedes

Los 2 atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero algo pasó, alguien detuvo el ataque. Al igual que Mushra, Shuro no comprendía quién había recibido el ataque. El gusrdían volteó a ver a Yakumo, temiendo que ella hubiera detenido el ataque, pero Yakumo seguía ahí, mirando con ojos llorosos, eso quería decir que quién se había interpuesto en el ataque había sido...

Mushra –Yuwi? –preguntó mirando a la guardiana en medio  
Yuwi –Dime Mushra... –dijo en tono amable –no debería sorprenderte... –Yuwi comenzó a caer  
Shuro –Yuwi! –voló para atraparla antes de que cayera al lago –eres una tonta ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
Yuwi –es un error que las fuerzas mas grandes que tenemos se destruyan entre sí –sonrió –tenías razón, este solo era un truco, Angelo nos utilizó para que se destruyeran entre sí, ahora lo entiendo  
Angelo –Parece que me descubrieron, Yuwi fue muy fácil de manipular –dijo en tono burlón  
Mushra –¿Por qué razón regresaste a Yakumo?

Angelo –Solo para vengarme... no soportarías volverla a perder ¿verdad?  
Mushra –te destruiré...

Angelo –antes tendrás que volver –una brillante luz segó a todos

Cuando pudo ver, Mushra se encontraba en un jardín, y ahí también estaba Yakumo, cortando flores. Yakumo se levantó y fue a donde estaba Mushra, le sonrió...

Yakumo –Eh esperado tanto tiempo Mushra...

Mushra –Yakumo... yo también eh esperado mucho tiempo, Yakumo yo... –Mushra miró el rostro de Yakumo

Yakumo –No sé donde estamos... o si todo fue un sueño, pero Mushra... –Yakumo besó a Mushra –hace años que quería hacer esto...

Mushra –Yakumo te amo... nunca pude decírtelo y cuando moriste...

Yakumo –eso no importa ahora Mushra, ahora solo importa que estamos juntos tú y yo...

Mientras Mushra y Yakumo caían segados por la ilusión de Angelo, Shuro y Yuwi estaban en su propia ilusión, en el mismo lago, bajo la luna, pero tenían conocimiento de lo que pasaba...

Yuwi –Shuro... ¿sabes que pasará?

Shuro –La luna dejará de brillar... no me dejes

Yuwi –no te lo puedo prometer –tomó la mano de Shuro –debes... hacer que la unión mas fuerte no sea separada

Shuro –te refieres a Yakumo y Mushra?

Yuwi –Si... en sus manos esta nuestro destino –Yuwi se desmayó

Shuro derramó unas cuantas lágrimas y después miró hacia arriba, sus bellos ojos dorados tenían un brillo de dolor y odio. La ilusión se rompió de repente, por el odio y el dolor de Shuro, que a diferencia de Mushra había perdido el deseo de vivir por la persona que amaba...

**********************************************************  
Hola!!!!!!!!!! Espero que les haya gustado.

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!_


End file.
